Sprink Characters: The Ultimate Character Competition - Round Two
Hey all! Welcome to the second round of Sprink Characters: The Ultimate Character Competition. During this round, 64 characters will leave the competition. However, 10 will come back in a wild card round. But before the wild card round, we must start with another long, boring round. But this one might just be a little harder. Which character is the best? Leopold Vanessa Which character is the best? Anneliese Renee Which character is the best? Blair Zach Which character is the best? Katrina Alexandria Which character is the best? Roxie Ina Which character is the best? Moodswing Audrey II Which character is the best? Yi Min Marguerite Which character is the best? Grant Grace Which character is the best? Eduardo Love Possum Which character is the best? Topher Janice Which character is the best? Micky D. Elisabeth Which character is the best? Bryan Naomi Which character is the best? Tamira Man Kitten Which character is the best? Amp Autumn Which character is the best? Jayden Stefan Which character is the best? Logan Sprinkle Mist Which character is the best? Patsy Quintin Which character is the best? Anders Libby Which character is the best? Mark Dreamweaver Which character is the best? Waterlily Stevie Which character is the best? Fernando Wade Which character is the best? Florence The Perfect Gentleman Which character is the best? Tsuyoshi Douglas Which character is the best? Freestyle Cary Which character is the best? Luke Holden Which character is the best? Inga Esme Which character is the best? Herman Beau Which character is the best? Toby Ivan Which character is the best? Kendall The Flaming Guy Which character is the best? Joanna Doyce Which character is the best? Holly Nolan Which character is the best? Yuko Ophelia Which character is the best? Willow Isaiah Which character is the best? Reeve Evan Which character is the best? Jerome Sandi Which character is the best? Quog Missy Which character is the best? Cheyenne Felicity Which character is the best? Buoyancy Lad Skylar Which character is the best? Shockwave Yesenia Which character is the best? Cleo Brad Which character is the best? Priscilla Hae Won Which character is the best? Hedda Zen Which character is the best? Cloudburst Jack Which character is the best? Brody Nathan Which character is the best? Sabrina Ruth Which character is the best? Ira Kylie Which character is the best? Xiomara Cassie Which character is the best? Random Imaginary Person Summoner Girl Al Which character is the best? Sky Lynn Jonathan Which character is the best? Uriah Flip-Flop Which character is the best? Crimson Rose Robert Which character is the best? Melinda Ramona Which character is the best? Creigh Madison Which character is the best? Marcello Therese Which character is the best? Zane Quimberly Which character is the best? Dinah Sheena Which character is the best? Ginger "iRene" Which character is the best? Daisuke Celia Which character is the best? Sebastian Emmy Which character is the best? Yancy Sandstorm Which character is the best? Brent Dirk Which character is the best? Lea Fiona Which character is the best? Zoe Levi Which character is the best? Sir Perlative Francesca